


Morning Coffee

by Caleili



Category: Last Remnant
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caleili/pseuds/Caleili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries of living with the man, David had grown used to Rush's little... excetricities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Coffee

Sipping his late morning coffee and watching the news on the wall mounted LCD TV, David was not at all surprised when Rush finally decided to join the world of the living. Stumbling into the kitchen sans shirt and one sock, the young (in looks anyway) man made a beeline for the steaming coffee pot, mumbling something about evil cheese toast on the way. David didn’t bother asking, having heard much more outlandish things from the other man in the past.

Once suitably revived by the heady brew Rush meandered over to the kitchen table nursing his mug. More than used to this morning routine by now, David had just enough time to put his cup down and out of danger before arms wound round his shoulders. With a grip an octopus would envy Rush engaged in his usual post waking ritual, bending to rub his cheek in David’s hair in a smooth and remarkably catlike gesture. It was one of several less... human behaviours that Rush thankfully never displayed in public, though David was sure the other bottled them up in preparation for when he got home.

“Morning...”

The greeting came out more than a little mangled, breaking into a yawn halfway through before descending into a slightly squeaky purr. Smirking a little at the wonky sound (Rush unfailingly sounded like this in the mornings and retribution for any helium jokes was always swift) David tugged lightly on the longish black strands obscuring his vision. A couple of decades ago Rush had decided to grow out his hair, and was now sporting a near waist length tumble of silky blue-black that even some men were admiring of. In fact he actually looked more masculine than he had with it short, if that made sense.

Truthfully it made him appear older, though still nowhere near his real age considering his twenty-something appearance today. It was also one of his weak spots David had found and after some coercion David learned the precise art of detangling long hair. It helped that if he did his brush strokes just so Rush melted under his hands, purring like a traction engine.

“Do you want me to brush it for you?”

He could easily imagine the way Rush’s eyes lit up at those words, and sure enough he was momentarily deserted, a green blur resolving into Rush proffering a comb and a paddle brush, grinning unashamedly. Turning in his seat he took both implements before Rush straddled another chair, twirling it away from the table and resting his forearms on the back. Brandishing the comb first David set to work, easing out any tangles accumulated overnight while Rush watched the news out of the corner of his eye.

“Hey Dave, are you sure you need to go on this stupid business trip? I mean you’ll be away for at least a week...”

Switching to the brush David tapped Rush lightly on the head.

“Oh hush, you know I can’t refuse or I’ll be at risk of losing my job, this is an important deal and if I don’t get this client to sign...”

Squirming a little as he felt the brush pause in its ministrations, the other man huffed softly.

“You don’t even need a job, you have enough in the bank to last three lifetimes and we could live on the interest alone, not to mention what I earn. You know it doesn't feel right when you go away.”

David smiled exasperatedly at this, brushing a little harder in response.

“Rush... you know I like to keep busy. It wouldn’t feel right to just sit back and laze around, nor would it be right to depend solely on your talents for money, mister artiste extraordinaire.”

Rush just answered with a displeased grumble that transformed into small moan of pleasure when David dragged the brush slowly over his scalp. David kept up the slow forceful strokes, Rush becoming boneless on the chair, eyes fluttering closed as the bristles sent tingles down his spine.

“I know you don’t like it, I don’t have a particular fondness for it either but it must be done.”

Giving one last stroke he smoothed a hand over Rush’s sleek hair, chuckling when he got an actual whine of disappointment.

“That’s it done, now go and get dressed for heaven’s sake and don’t forget to tie it back.”

Turning back to his coffee, which was now lukewarm at best, David heard Rush slide off the chair and wander back to his room, but not before he planted a chaste kiss on David’s temple, eyes lidded and warm. Left with his thoughts David found himself reminiscing, thinking about how it had been, and what they had now.

One thing David knew would bother other people and if he were honest had bothered him more than a little in the beginning was that he had no idea how to classify their relationship. They were too close physically and emotionally to be mere friends or even brothers, yet their own special brand of intimacy was about as far from being sexual as it could get.

Sleeping together, when it occurred was just that, sleeping and only done for the sensation of comfort and closeness, of another presence within arm’s reach. Cuddling at almost any time of the day was a given with Rush, provided they were both home and a kiss or two wasn’t out of the question though it need not be on the mouth, indeed most were on the back of his neck as Rush had a tendency to creep up behind him unnoticed. Most defining however, there was no attraction between them, no physical desire for anything beyond simple companionship.

David had once brought up the subject, afraid that he wasn’t giving what Rush wanted, and the other had nearly fallen over in shock. Afterwards Rush had sat with him and explained very simply that that wasn’t what he wanted. He didn’t want David to try and force himself into a role he was uncomfortable with, to try and make what they had fit into a neat little box.

In one of those rare instances where he actually came out and said it, Rush told him labelling things was what humans did, which is why that tactic would never work with them. “Just do what feels natural and so will I, don’t worry or fret over it and any snags we’ll sort out as they come” David was told with a reassuring smile, and it had worked out in the end.

Given some trial and error.


End file.
